Memories & Macaroons: A Collection Of One-Shots
by KokeshiKat
Summary: Just a series of Ib x Garry one-shots. The first (as the title implies) is where Ib and Garry meet up after seven years and talk over some macaroons. In later ones, I write about different ways Ib and Garry could have come together, as well as the cute dates they would go on too!
1. Memories & Macaroons

**A series of Ib x Garry One shots and drabbles. Chapter Summary: Garry and Ib's promise is met after seven years when Ib is seventeen and the two go out to talk over macaroons! All for the fluffy, cute and funny romance. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

_Memories & Macaroons_

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" said a small group of girls, waving goodbye to the brown haired girl named Ib. All the girls were exiting the school building excitedly and looking forward to another weekend. Ib went to a upper-class all girls school and had only a few close friends. She wasn't really the social type. How could she be?

When she was just ten years old, she experienced truly horrific things, making her feel grateful for even being alive. But every time she remembers these terrible memories, they're not always bad. The only thing that made her feel warm during such dark times was Garry. Although her memory was hazy, she knew of the messy haired, strangely clothed yet kind young man who had helped all the entire way, and was even willing to give his own life to save her.

Ib walked down the street, looking up at the cherry blossom trees with pink petals tossed in the wind. Suddenly, her daydream was broken and she bumped into something, into someone. "Oh sorry I was-" Ib stammered, but looked up at the person she'd crashed into.

It was Garry.

At least he looked just like him. Ib was silent and so was the young man. They looked at each other with confused faces until he said, "Sorry, you look like someone I used to know." Ib was encouraged by his words and managed to ask him something.

"D-Does your name happen to be...Garry?" she said softly. The young man was silent but then smiled kindly.

"Ib...Is it really you?!" His voice became overly shocked and Ib laughed. He was just they was he remembered him to be.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"Neither can I! I mean, I can believe it's _me_, just, I can't believe it's _you_. It's just, you look so different."

"Well, I was ten when you last met me. I'm sure seeing me aged seventeen is rather strange."

"I didn't mean it like that...I meant that you're so _beautiful_ now." He said shyly. Ib's cheeks blushed red like a tomato. She started thinking about how he was eighteen when she last saw him. He should be around twenty-five now. Wow.

"T-Thanks..."

"So, do you want to go and get something to eat?" Garry asked, his face tinting pink.

Ib smiled and replied, "Yes. Do you remember the macaroon shop?"

"Of course. How could I forget my promise, Miss Ib?" He grinned and Ib giggled at how he was acting like a gentleman. The two walked a short while, talking about how long it had been and how they'd been hoping to see each other for so long. Suddenly meeting Garry after bumping into him was slightly over whelming for Ib. She had so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to talk about. She was sure Garry felt the same.

When they'd finally reached the shop, Ib was happy. Even though she didn't show it as a child, she was pretty excited to come here with Garry. She stared up at the banner saying, 'Cookies & Crunch'. The building was very new and looked a bit like an ice cream parlour filled with every kind of sweet in existence. Explains why Garry had lemon candy in his pocket before too.

The two entered the shop and the little door chime brought Ib back to reality. "So, how long have you been going to this place?" Ib asked.

"When I was like your age, some old classmates and I came here for fun. But the food was good, so I kept on coming here. Regular customer."

"Do have a secret to not getting fat?"

"Hmm. I guess I don't. I've never thought about it." He said. Ib laughed quietly and Garry ordered them a platter of macaroons. Ib never had macaroons before. Before she met Garry, it was because her parents didn't really give her many sweets. But after she was ten, she felt like it wasn't right to have some without Garry. After all, it would seem like forgetting about him or leaving him behind.

"Here are your French macaroons, Garry." said the waitress.

"Thanks, Em." Garry said as the waitress laid down the platter and walked away.

"You even know the workers' names?" Ib said, smiling with surprise.

"Yeah, maybe I come here too much, right? But it's worth it for the discounts. Try one." Garry said, pointing at one of the many macaroons. Ib stared at the colourful treats with a keen eye. She took out her phone and pointed it at the food.

"Aren't you going to eat one?" Garry said, laughing at how strange this was.

"Yeah, I need to take a picture and put it on Instagram." Ib said trying not to be cheesy, and her phone's camera clicked, making Garry laugh.

"Seriously?" He chuckled.

"Yes. It's not every day I get to eat macaroons, especially with someone I've been waiting to see again for seven years!" Ib put her phone away and looked at the delicious sweets and picked out a red one and gave Garry a blue one. "Like our roses from the art gallery."

"Thanks." he said, "I'm glad you remembered." Ib took a bite out of the red sugar biscuit and became wide-eyed with delight.

"These are so good. I think this is strawberry."

"I think mine's raspberry. I've always seen blue food to be raspberry flavoured. I have no idea why." The two picked up each picked lemon flavoured ones and continued eating.

"So where have you been all these years? When I first came back from the gallery, it was all I could think about."

"I was just living life I guess. I used to do a lot of art but, I think you can see why that stopped. And you?"

"Life's been okay. I go to a pretty good school and have some friends, but no one too close."

"Same here." He said. Garry phone beeped and he looked at a text message. "I have to go soon, sorry. Do you want to meet again tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. How about here again, after school? I look forward to meeting you again. So you'll be here?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Short and sweet, I hope you liked it! I'll probably make a few more one shots in addition to this one. Make a whole collection of them, since Ib and Garry would make a cute couple (when Ib is 18, of course). I made they ages a few years closer. In being 10 when it all happened and Garry 18. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to favourite/follow and review so I know what you think!**


	2. Fireworks & Festivities

**Second One-Shot. Ib and Garry go to a new year's, midnight fireworks display together! I switched up the ages a bit so Ib would be seventeen and Garry would be nineteen. Since, realistically, an eight to eleven year age difference is a whole lot. If the ages are closer, what do you think can happen? Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Fireworks & Festivities_

Ib looked walked up the road and through the crowds of people enjoying the activates and the little stalls. Despite it being so dark at night, the whole scene was lit by the beautiful glowing lanterns and lights that littered the street. Walking beside her was someone special to her, and this being just the second time they've actually gone anywhere together, she was very nervous.

Garry was his name. He was two years older than her and they had met through some very strange, frightful and unexpected circumstances involving a traumatising visit to an art gallery. After meeting Garry again a week ago after four years, the whole scene was certainly unexpected to Ib.

"So Ib, what do you want to try first? There's way too much stuff to do here." Garry asked, looking around at the stalls.

"I was going to let you choose, but I guess we could get something warm to drink. Its so cold at night."

"Agreed. Oh, there's hot chocolate stand just there. I'll pay for yours." He said, giving a smile.

After walking over and getting two cups of steaming hot chocolate, Ib gave a sip and became instantly relaxed from her rigidness from being nervous.. "Wow, I don't think I've had ever had this before. It seems chocolate is nice in a hot, liquid form."

Garry laughed but then had a startled look on his face, "Wait, you've never tried hot chocolate?! I have it all the time in the winter. Usually with marshmallows though."

"Your such a kid, Garry. A lot of people your age would settle for some coffee."

"Coffee sucks. It tastes nasty."

"Agreed." Ib said, imitating his voice and making him chuckle softly.

"We're pretty much done at the chocolate stand. What do you want to do next?"

"I've picked once, now it's your turn."

"Okay, how about...that." Garry said, pointing at a ball toss stand. "You think you can do it?" Ib laughed at the thought of herself playing such a game. She has played a few little carnival games before, but ball toss wasn't exactly something she was great at.

"I'd fail epically if I had a go. Do you think you will be able to try?"

"Sure, let's go win something." Garry said happily, walking Ib over to the stall and the chubby man by the counter passed Garry a ball.

"All you gotta do is throw it as accurately as you can at the moving cartoon things. The number of points is written on them. You only have one ball, son. Give your best shot!" He cheered. Garry examined the cardboard figures passing each other at the end of the wall. The best prize was the red rabbit figure, the second was the blue bird. Since the red rabbit was clearly rigged to make you lose, Garry threw the ball at the blue bird's head. "Congratulations, kid, you won a stuffed creature!" The chubby man said giddily, handing over a animal plush that was a mix between a panda and a duck.

"It can be your to keep Ib. Consider it a strange gift." Garry said, handing the small, hand sized toy to the brown haired girl.

"Thanks Garry." She smiled.

The two began walking again, mindlessly, until Ib had a feeling Garry knew where he was going. She followed him as he wandered through the maze of a festival and they reached the door to building with bright lights glaring from the windows. A banner was hung across it indicating that it was part of the festivities. From what Ib could see, it was a public new year's party. "Are we going to go in?" Ib asked, hiding her uncertainty.

"No, but we are going to pass through. I wanna show you something. Besides, I didn't think you were a party person, right?"

"You guessed correctly. So what do you want to show me?" She said, feeling relieved that she and Garry thought the same.

"It's a surprise. And it wouldn't be one if I told you now."

"I guess so. I can't wait to see what it is though."

"I'm sure you'll love it." He said sincerely. Somehow being around Garry made Ib feel more like herself. It looks like when you spend time together with someone, in a deadly, creepy art gallery full of murderous paintings, you get to feel close to them.

Ib took a deep breath and Garry led her through the dense crowd. Her eyes were muffled by the beating music and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Then finally, she stumbled out of the mass of people into a little empty corner, where Garry opened the door. There was nothing but a fleet of rusty metal stairs which the two walked up. Ib could only hear the dimmed music from the party and the loud clanking of metal as the two walked up the spiralling steps.

But once they'd reached the door and opened it, Ib was greeted by gust of light wind and a clear view of the town. It wasn't too high up, but you could see the whole of the large park where people were setting up the fireworks. "Oh, I get it." Ib said, after fitting the pieces together.

"Exactly. When I was a kid, my brothers and sisters would come up here and play around. It's got a nice view of the park, so it's the best spot to watch the fireworks."

"I love it. It's so peaceful."

"That's why I come here a lot. Especially on the days like today."

"Thanks for showing me your little hideout." Ib said, and the two laughed.

Much time hadn't passed until they could hear the crowds below giving a countdown as the first moment of the new year came. The first firework was lit, and off they went. The whole sky's darkness was lifted by light of the coloured sparks. "Oh wow...Fireworks are brilliant, aren't they..." Ib said her eyes fixed on the bursting colours. But Garry's eyes were fixed on something else that he thought was much more beautiful.

He was looking at Ib.

It didn't take long for her to realise this, and she turned her head to face him. Suddenly looking through Garry's eyes so closely, Ib was no longer mesmerised by the fireworks either.

The two felt themselves drawing closer to each other, with nothing stopping them. Until they were so close that the sight of the fireworks was only light. The screaming of the crowds were only cheers. Everything seemed to smoothen away.

And their lips met for a kiss.

* * *

**Well that was nice. I'm not good at describing very 'romantic' scenes and I hate using overly descriptive words. It makes it too cheesy when people write** "_and they shared a passionate kiss and were transported to what seemed like paradise"_ **and stuff. It just... not my style.**

**Enough blabbering, I hope you enjoyed the story, I know I had fun writing it though I was thinking it was a little short. It doesn't matter I guess. I know its not new year's now, but it's a nice idea to have a first kiss by fireworks at midnight. I hope I'm not the only one who thinks so.**


	3. Differences & Damage

**Yes, the chapter title_ is_ indeed a pun. Ib and Garry have their genders switched up! So...that means Garry is a _woman _now?! And Ib is a little boy? It's weird, but I like the idea too. I'll also change Garry's personality a little. By the way, there's not really any romance in this (because that would be messed up). Its more of a friendship thing about Garry trying to find Ib's parents. Gender-Swapped Garry's POV. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_Differences & Damage_

Okay, so this kid hasn't said a word to me the entire day, and it has been hectic. First he saves my rose, then he follows me through that horror house of an art gallery (which by the way isn't a place you want to return to) and now he's still just standing there after we just got out, I think. Maybe some ice cream will cheer him up or something.

After Eden (that's his name) helped me out when Mark, who turned out to be a painting, tried to kill me, we jumped through the mural again and here we were. Back in this creepy gallery. Eden was still quiet. But I don't blame him, I guess. That would give me nightmares. I can't even begin to imagine how he's feeling...

Oh, I forgot. My introduction! I'm Garnet. Aged nineteen. Three bedroom apartment shared with friends. Currently a student.

We walked through the gallery and I held Eden's hand so he'd feel safe. There's was no one there, just like when this all started. When we reached the reception area, I saw a bunch of employees packing away their bags.

"Oh, I didn't know there were still visitors. Miss, the gallery closed fifteen minutes ago. I'm afraid you'll have to leave for today." said a woman at the counter, who was putting on her coat and leaving.

I sighed with relief. "Okay, so we really are back to reality from whatever that was. No inception of any kind, right Eden?" I said, smiling. The little boy beside me looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. As we left the establishment, I realised that I didn't know were his parents were, or where to take him. "Ack! What do I do with you now?!" I yelled out. A few people across the street stared at me and I felt awkward. "So Eden, you know where your house is?"

The little boy shook his head. "Well, I guessed as much. Come on. How about we go get something to eat? Have some fun, let you relax then we can go down to the police station and get this sorted out. Sound good?" Eden nodded excitedly, but his expression was still blank. Ah, his parents must love how mature he is for his age. I wonder what goes on in his little head.

I walked him over to the McDonalds I once worked at and busted through the door. It was like two-ish so there were no customers but the odd fast food-aholics. "How would you like a big Mac, little boy? Think you can handle it?" I grinned, "Okay, no, I am not _that_ irresponsible. We're getting you some salad and some milk... Oh who am I kidding, let's get some real food! Two big Mac meals, a juice box with one and a large Pepsi with the other please." I demanded, slamming my money onto the counter. I probably looked so drunk right about now.

A quiet little boy and a messy looking young woman; both who have survived some seriously messed up stuff and now we're ordering two big McDonalds in the middle of the day. Wow.

"Okay that'll be- Oh, Garnet! It's you! How's it going?" Said the young man at the counter as he raised his head. He's an old buddy of mine. An out and about kind of guy. "By the way, it's seven in cash or coins please." I handed him a tenner and got my change, as well as the food. I thanked him and finished off the idle chit-chat. Then came the hard bit.

"And one last thing, why do you have a kid with you?" He asked.

"Long story short, we've had a long run, literally, and now I need to get him home to his parents. I thought I'd get him something' to eat."

"He looks familiar. There's a rich family who lives somewhere around here, and he looks like their kid."

"Seriously? At least I know he's local. Anything else?"

"Sorry, that's all I've got. Enjoy your meal."

We sat down at an empty table, sitting at opposite sides. It was kind of funny how he had trouble getting onto his seat. Once we started eating, I realised that I really underestimated him. He was eating like there was no tomorrow, shoving everything in his mouth as politely as he could. He looked up at me once he'd finished his burger. It was so funny how he had sauce all over his face. "Okay, I know you're a hungry little kid, but you seriously can eat. Wipe your face with a napkin. I'll get you a wet tissue from the bathroom for it doesn't dry on." I offered and left to the lady's room. I went as quickly as I could since I didn't want to leave him on his own. I couldn't help but look back at him constantly.

But he was hungrier than I thought. Maybe I should have given him something healthier after all...

* * *

"That was delicious. I love how I never get fat." I said, relaxing into my seat. We threw away the remaining bits of wrapping and left the building, walking around the street and through a park. "What do you want to do now Eden? I feel like I can't let you go to your parents until you leave behind all that crazy stuff that happened in the gallery. Then again, your folks are probably worried out of their minds. They might have already gone to the police station. But if I give you back knowing your still thinking about your near-death experience, I won't be able to live with myself. But that could be selfish. Oh, what do I do?!"

I knew I was just ranting on to myself, but Eden still looked up at me, as if to say, 'Sorry Garnet, I have no idea how to help.' At least that was what I hope he thought. Maybe he doesn't talk much anyway, but there's still a big chance it's because he's traumatised. Wait a second, maybe he's foreign so he doesn't know English...

"Hey, let's just to the theme park down town. I won some tickets at a prize draw. Two kids ones and an adult one. I was supposed to take my twin nephew and niece, but your worth it. Maybe if Mark wasn't a vicious painting he could have come too- Wait! We can't talk about that. Anyway, what do you think of the plan?"

The child nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement, but again, his expression was impassive. "So, do you like ever talk? You seem happy, but you haven't said a word. Maybe you're a silent one, right?" There was no response. It was expected though.

"Thank you Garnet." Said a little voice. It was Eden. I recognised it from the few times he spoke to me before. "Thank you...for helping me with everything. And spending time and money on me."

Garnet became flustered and had no idea what to say. "Y-You're welcome, little man. I'm happy you spoke up."

* * *

Once we'd finally arrived, the first thing I noticed wasn't the huge rides and the sound of people screaming in joy, but the bedazzled look in Eden's eyes. He looked like he just saw heaven. He ran off to join a line for a ride and I had trouble chasing after him through the crowd. Damn those little fast legs of his.

"Eden! Wait up!" I yelled. After catching up to him, he watched me breath like and old man. "It's only an theme park. We should just go somewhere with less of a line, you know."

Eden looked up at me with the cutest, tear welled puppy dog eyes ever. "Garnet, I've never even been on a single ride, so... _Please?_" He looked like he was on the verge of crying and I gave in so easily.

"Fine. We'll stay." He pulled a huge grin and hugged me, with his puppy dog face completely gone. He tricked me. I got all flustered again when he practically leapt on me in gratitude. I wasn't so great with kids. "You're a little evil one aren't you? Silent but deadly. It's a rare sight."

The ride didn't freak me out, but I had my eyes closed and shut tight the whole time. I gripped onto the holding bar a scared little kid. Speaking of which, Eden was a little dare devil. Savouring every last minute of that torture. I was happy for him, but annoyed that he was tall for his age so he was let on the ride.

After a few more rides, we hot some cotton candy and decided to go on the Ferris wheel to cool off along with the setting of the sun. Things started calming down a bit. Somehow I felt fond of Eden, like he was a little brother of mine or something.

As the Ferris wheel went toward the top, Eden spoke again. "Cotton candy is tasty."

"Yes, yes it is. My dad used to get it for me when I was upset as a kid. It cheers people up."

"Is that why I feel happy...inside?" Despite what he said, his voice seemed sad and lost.

"Happiness is something that comes from you. You just need something to trigger it."

"Garnet."

"Yeah?"

"When I go home, will I ever see you again?" He said, averting his gaze from the window. Truthfully, I didn't think his parents would let him see some stranger every now and then. I wanted to see him again too. The more time I spent with him, the more I felt he was part of my responsibility.

"We will Eden. Don't worry about that. I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you though. Speaking of which, we should go meet them now. It's getting late." I said softly.

After leaving the park, I walked him over to the closet police station in his neighbourhood's area. There was silence the whole way. We entered the small building and went over to the counter. "Good evening, miss." said the officer at the counter, "What is it you need?"

"I'd like to report a found child." The officer stood up from his desk and looked down at Eden.

"Did you find him today? Where was he found?"

"Yes, I saw him wondering around a street by the art gallery."

"What's his name?"

"Eden. I don't know his full name."

"Come this way."

* * *

We followed the policeman to a room with some letters and numbers on it and I saw Eden had a worried look on his face as he followed the policeman alongside me. Maybe he was worried his parents would tell him off afterwards. "In here." Said the officer. He opened a door for us and I saw a familiar man and woman sitting on some metal chairs looking so distressed.

The woman looked up and became wide-eyed, running over and picking up her child. The father got up and the two adults smiled in relief and glee. There were moments of laughter and I watched the family reunite once again. Eden was smiling which made me feel happy too.

The couple turned to face me. The mother spoke. "Were you the one who found him?" I nodded. "Oh thank you so much for bringing us our baby boy! We missed him so much, more than anything. How can we possibly repay you? I'm Alicia. And you are?" she asked.

"Garnet."

"Well Garnet," said the father, "You seem like a good person. Thank you so much for helping Eden. Who knows who could have picked him up?"

"I was just doing what any decent person would do. From the short time I've known Eden, I can tell he loves the two of you very, very much." The two parents smiled at me warmly. They seem nice. And not too much older than me actually.

"Thank you," said the mother, "I was wondering, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"My, so young! Why don't you have dinner at our house sometime? Perhaps tonight? After we get some paper work sorted out of course. Oh, and maybe if you need some extra money you could baby sit him."

"Really? Thank you so much." I said sincerely.

"Mother, father," Eden said, "Garnet is such a nice person. Can she come over all the time?" I laughed along with Eden's parents. I felt so much more like I was a part of a family. It was such a long lost feeling. I missed it. It was all because of Eden that I can feel this way again, isn't it?

"Eden." I said. The boy looked over at me. "Thanks, for everything."

* * *

**Sorry it was very late. It was longer than I'd expected and I was very busy. Review/Follow/Favourite :)**


	4. Calamity & Chaos

**A lot of puzzles and hidden messages in this one and there's a lot about Mary and her back-story, so sorry if that's not what you wanted. Too bad (I'll back to strictly romance + humour in the next story)! Set in the art gallery, but with rooms I made up. Chapter Summary: Ib and Garry have to find their way out of another puzzle, but things don't go as expected; then again, it never does. Ib: Age 16. Garry: Age 18.**

* * *

_Calamity & Chaos_

Even after waking up, Ib was still feeling a little worn out. Garry seemed to be coping pretty well, and Ib wasn't too surprised. He seemed quite...strong willed, in her eyes. He certainly wasn't like anyone else she'd met. She still hadn't eaten the candy Garry had given him. She was saving it up for when she really wanted it. After all, it was a gift.

Ib felt lucky for being alive so far. Mary had been discovered to be a painting, and Garry had stopped her when she tried to attack. In a way, Ib felt sorry for her. She had good intentions, but just went around them the wrong way. A bad way, actually. But who knows what would have happened if Garry hadn't been there for her. She would have been mauled apart by all the animate artwork.

The newest mess of rooms was rather odd. A feet away from the two, were four statues of people, all painted one colour with no facial features carved into them. One was a statue of a red girl, a blue young man, a yellow girl and then a black statue of a an older looking man. All of them standing and sitting in different positions, with their hands carved to look like they were holding something.

"How weird." Garry said, "The colours are pretty familiar. I guess it's just another clue, right?"

"Two of the colours are like our roses. The red girl and the blue boy are like us, I think. If I'm right, then Mary is yellow and a man with a black rose is yet to be found."

"I hope not. That would mean he's still wandering around alone, possibly. We haven't seen him yet."

"Anyway, look at this." Ib said, gesturing Garry to follow her to the foot of the line of statues. "It's a plaque for the artwork. 'Words Of A Rose - Faith' it says. What do you think that means?"

"Maybe your little hypothesis was right. It's definitely something to do with people who have a rose. But what does it mean by 'faith'?"

"Let's look around. Maybe we'll find some clues."

"Alright. I'll go left, you go right." Garry suggested. Ib caught his arm as he turned around.

"I think we should go together." Ib said, leaving Garry with a slightly flustered look on his face. "J-Just because, there's been some pretty crazy stuff going on. We shouldn't split up, you know. N-Nothing else..."

Garry smiled to relieve Ib's stuttering. "Sure." The two walked around, looking around and turning knobs to locked doors. This area was more confusing to navigate, compared to the other areas. There were rooms, that led to rooms, that led to rooms that looked like the first room. Ib was glad there was someone around to share her confusion.

Finally, the two had reached somewhere worth being in. A room full of book shelves, but only one book. "Well this is interesting. I guess we read it then." Garry said, picking up the little book. "I wonder what language the title is in."

"It's Latin, I think." Ib said.

"You're pretty smart aren't you?"

"My parents make sure I'm well educated. But I don't actually know Latin." Ib laughed.

"Go figure." Garry opened the book and flipped through pages. There was a picture on the left and some info on the right. Garry stopped on a page that caught both his and Ib's eyes.

Then Garry said, "It's about the statues. _Created and designed by Guertena, the inspiration for this piece came from seeing contrast in the way people are. The four personas in the piece are floriographical messages from the Victorian Era. The dark figure being himself, the yellow being the daughter he wished to have and the last two being a representation of love which he longed for. It is said the roses that the statues held were hidden by Guertena, who died before it his final masterpiece was fully complete._"

"Oh wow. We probably mean that you and I are the only two real people here. And that our roses are like the remainder of his sculpture."

"And that Guertena was one creepy dude. What does floro-florion-floriographical mean? I hate hard words."

"It was symbolism in flowers back in the Victorian Era. Each flower had a different message. Red rose is for love. I don't know the rest."

"Cool. But I don't see how we're any closer to the answer."

"Let's just keep-Oh!" Ib squealed.

Garry turned around in shock. "Ib!"

* * *

Ib wearily blinked away the fuzziness shrouding her eyes. The room had purple walls and a few painting hung around. A few were some sketches. There was a chest of draws and dozens of books stacked up on each other.

Ib felt like she got knocked at by a baseball bat. Her legs were tied with old rope and her hands too. There was a weight on her back, almost warm. Turning her head slightly gave sight to strands of light violet coloured, messy hair from Garry's head. He was tied up too, and back to back with Ib. Ib could hear him groaning. "Are you awake Garry? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. A bit light headed but I'll be fine. How are you?"

"The same. I wonder how we got here."

"It was Mary. She grabbed you first then hit me on the head. We probably got knocked out and brought here by her."

"I thought she was gone forever."

"What was always dead can't die."

"Don't be mean. Maybe she wants to sort out the issues at hand."

"I love how you think like a child."

"Thanks, if that was a compliment." Ib giggled.

"You're welcome. Anyway, we should get out as soon as possible. I don't feel like hanging around in this gallery any longer."

"Agreed. Let's get to the draws over there." Ib said. She began shuffling around the floor to reach the chest, but was weighed down by Garry's weight. "Your too heavy. Help me get over there, otherwise I'll have to drag you."

"Try it then. Moving around will only hurt your butt. I've got a better idea anyway. Pull your knees inwards and tries standing. We can use each other's backs for support. I should work." Garry suggested. Ib started heaving up but again, couldn't match Garry's weight and slumped back down.

"I was going to say I should to it." Garry laughed. He got up with ease and Ib felt like she was being pulled into the ceiling. "Sorry. I didn't expect you to be so light. A lot of girls weigh more than the titanic but still have bodies like a stick."

Ib laughed at the thought and the two took a while to hop over to the drawers. The two bickered for a while, trying to decide who should opening the draws. There only means of doing so was using their teeth, since their limbs were uselessly tied up. "Come _on_ Garry," Ib moaned, "Please?"

Garry sighed. "Fine, but only because it's you."

"Thank you." Ib said sweetly, as Garry pulled the first draw open unwillingly. The next was empty too, and Garry cursed when the third was also. The last one, and the largest, contained a purple key, a candle and a aqua coloured vase. "I guess we know what that key's for."

"A vase...That reminds me, we don't have our roses." Garry said. The two instantly lifted their heads, wide-eyed in fear.

"N-No need to worry. If Mary wanted to destroy them, she would have done so already. Right?"

"I hope so. Let's get the key and get the roses back."

"But what about the candle? Surely its there for a reason. Maybe it's some crazy switch or something will appear."

"Maybe. I have a lighter in my back pocket. You put the candle near me while I get it." Garry said. The two did as planned and Ib used her feet to bring the candle out as Garry reached into his pocket and put the lighter close to his hip. Using the edge of his shoe, Garry lit the candle and the area by their hands felt hot. The rope binding them started feeling warm too. Almost wet.

"What's happening to the rope, Garry?"

"It's...melting. Maybe the rope had a high wax content. Or was coated in it. It's dripping away."

"Good thing we had the lighter than. It'll be handy later on." Ib and Garry pulled away from each other to break the remaining rope. They did the same for their feet and were finally moving properly again.

Grabbing the key and walking to the door, Ib clicked the purple key through the lock and opened it with her eyes shut tight. A slight mistake and Mary could pluck away either of their roses without a second thought. If Mary even saw them there, she could bring them down on their knees in pain. Ib was afraid of pain, and suffering. Especially if it was happening to someone right in front of her eyes.

The two relaxed when none of that was there. "No Mary, no mannequins, no creepy paintings. Finally." Garry said.

"And no roses either. Let's look through some of the rooms." Ib whispered. "We might be able to save ourselves if we work together."

"Right. I chose left."

"What a bad pun." Ib laughed, despite what she said. As the two wandered on, things were getting noticeably confusing. One door led to another door, leading to another door, then another door, and then, back to the first door.

"It's sort of weird how all the rooms are unlocked, don't you think?" Garry said. His observation wasn't wrong. Before Ib could say anything, the door behind them locked with a creek, slam and click.

"Oh gosh, were we being followed? We're stuck in here now!" Ib said frantically, tugging at the door knob hopelessly.

"C-Calm down. If it's not in here, at least we're safe." Garry said, seeming just as worried himself. He had a feeling it wasn't Mary. This didn't seem like something she'd do. The lights flickered and went out. Ib waved her arms around, looking for Garry, then clung onto his arm tightly.

The light turned on again. There was something different about the room. Ib and Garry turned around, seeing Mary standing on the opposite side of the room. There was a door behind her, one that wasn't before. Standing around her were several creepy blue dolls, mannequins, and painting woman. "Mary...your here." Ib stuttered, that was all she could manage to say.

The blond haired girl was around a year younger than Ib with an unnaturally beautiful face. As though it were painted. "Ib, Garry. It's nice to see you again, it really is." Mary said with a smile, "I've been looking forward to seeing you two, but you always seem to run away. Why would you leave me behind?"

Mary had genuine sadness on her face as she looked down at the four roses in her hand. Blue, Yellow, Red and Black. Ib felt like there really was a part of Mary that wasn't too bad, like her good self was buried under confusion. But Garry wasn't buying it.

"Mary, you have to stop. Give Ib back her rose. We don't belong here so we have to get out." Garry pleaded.

"And leave me out, right? Leave me stuck here forever."

"It's not like that Mary." Ib said sharply.

"Then who will it be Ib?" Mary yelled fiercely, "I've been stuck my whole life, I deserve to leave!"

Garry knew there wasn't time. This conversation was bound to end a bloody mess if he didn't find a way out. Garry took a breath, lifted his leg and kicked the door a few times, until it cracked into pieces. Mary and the other animated creatures began charging forward and Garry took hold of Ib's arm and dragged her out of the room and down the hall with all his might.

Ib was running too, trying to keep up with Garry and was felt herself gaining speed every time she looked back to a possible death. Eventually Garry had to make the decision of which door to go through. He'd burst through doors while Ib would struggle to close them in hopes to slow down the mob. Door after door, Garry could feel his body losing out. His whole chest was pulsing, heart, lungs and all and Mary and the others showed no sign of slowing down.

"G-Garry, we need a diversion!" Ib yelled out. Somebody had to say it. Eventually they'd reached several fleets of stairs and had made their way as high as they could. Luckily the mob had struggled getting themselves through such a narrow space, and Garry had managed to buy a few seconds to realise that they'd come back to the room with the 'Words Of A Rose' sculpture.

"Ib, I think we need our roses, we have to get them off Mary!"

"How!? We can't fight off that mob, there's no way!" Ib said, close to tears. Just as she turned around, a strange and unfamiliar voice appeared.

"Beautiful roses belong in a garden together." Said the voice. Ib and Garry turned around to see a middle aged man standing with a face, saddened over time, much like Mary. "My children have come to grow so well, have they not?"

Mary had finally come, her army behind her and ready. "Father..." She said softly. She looked to shocked for other words.

"Father?" Garry interrupted.

"Garry, it's Guertena." Ib said, clutching his arm.

"My dear Mary, what have you done? Why have you let jealously overcome you?" Said the man named Guertena.

"But father I-"

"Hush." She said, walking over to the mortified girl. "A golden rose must have an equal balance of love and darkness. You must not let yourself become what I am."

"It's all because of Garry. If I want to leave, I have to get rid of him, so Ib and I can be friends!" Mary said, eyes welled with rage and salty tears. Real tears.

"Mary, no one ever said you had to get rid of Garry." Ib said, "Wasn't that the original plan? For all of us to leave together!"

Mary kneeled down on the floor, her hair shrouding her face and her faint sobs echoed the room. The creatures behind her began disappearing, fading into tiny dust particles. The whole room around them began tearing apart from the inside out. "Mary, Ib, Garry, have the honour of finishing Guertena's last masterpiece. My world is collapsing, but you shouldn't die with it." said the artist.

"But what about you?" Garry asked.

"As long as Mary is safe with you two, I think I'll be okay. Once she leaves, she'll be free. She never deserved this anyway."

Mary handed out the roses, leaving Guertena with his. The three placed their roses on the statues' hands, and the whole of the dimensional plane tore apart, leaving its only escapers.

Garry, Ib and Marry were back in the art exhibit. The mural behind them and a few people walking by. The lights were on. Things felt real. Mary was collapsed on the floor. "Mary, are you okay?" Ib said, kneeling down and shaking her.

"Maybe something happened because she isn't human." Garry said, kneeling to join Ib. A few moments past and Mary jolted to life and sat right up.

"W-Where am I...?" She whispered, sounding scared. "Don't kill me, please."

"Mary, are you alright?" Garry said. As much as he had a bad feeling about this, he couldn't to something that would upset Ib.

"Who are you people?" Mary asked, "And what happened to the art gallery?"

"What the hell just happened?" Garry mumbled. "Mary, don't you remember what happened in the gallery?"

"Where are my parents?" she said, "How long did Guertena hold be captive?"

"Captive? Mary, your a painting. What are you talking about?" Garry said.

"No, I'm not. I came here with my mother and father and I was put in a strange version of the gallery, were I nearly died. Somehow, Guertena had taken me, saying I'd be his favourite work of art. I lived there for what felt like years. What's the year now?"

"Uh, we're in the 2000's now." Garry said hesitantly.

"O-Oh my God...It's been a hundred and fifty years." Mary said. "Mama and papa...their dead, arent' they?"

"Wait, let me get this straight. The same thing happened to you as it happened to Ib, except you were made all crazy and into a painting because of Guertena." Garry said, "But now, your back to normal. Please tell me that last bit was right."

"Yes. I feel better than I was before but who are you again?" Mary said.

"Ib, and he's Garry. We're...your friends. Let's go and get this sorted out. Mary, we're friends. And Garry is...my boyfriend." Ib said shyly.

Garry blushed insanley and turned his head. Despite his humbleness, he did his own little victory dance in his head. Marry laughed, "Ah, I see. Garry is shy now! You two are all romantic, correct?" Her giggling only made the two more embarrassed. "Well then, since there isn't much we can do waiting here, why don't we go get this all sorted out?" Mary suggested.

"Y-Yeah. We should all, uh, go." Ib said.

"Ib," Garry said. The brown haired girl turned her head and was met by Garry's lips pressing gently on hers. Marry squeaked and turned around, leaving the two to their buisness. She was _still_ giggling.

Garry released his hold on Ib and said, "All ends that ends well."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so loooooooooong. The hardest thing about writing this was RESEARCH about the flowers and writing the chase scene thing. Apologies if the puzzle ideas were no good. But was the ending satisfactory? I think so even if it seemed rushed. Honestly, I don't like making Mary a villain. Next story will be soon, bye for now! Review/Fav/Follow too.**


	5. Cookies & Crush

**Valentine's Day and Ib is certain to make today the day she asks out Garry without chickening out. With the help of her best friend Mary, things _should_ be going according to plan...**

* * *

_Cookies & Crush_

"Mary, I don't think I can do this." Ib whimpered nervously, as she turned around to face her best friend.

"He's right there. Go for it! He's walking away, he's going! Damn, we missed him. And there he goes with the other guys." Mary said with disappointment. As Ib's best friend, she made it her duty to help her ask out Garry for Valentine's Day. Ib has liked Garry for a year now, and she isn't sure if he likes her back.

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all, Mary."

"Then why did you go through the trouble of making him these delicious cookies? The guy loves sweets!" Mary held the little bag in front of Ib's face as proof.

"Just in case I had the courage... And he's a year older, what if he rejects me? I think I'd die of embarrassment and sadness."

"After the whole incident at the art gallery, I'm sure he has no other girl in mind but you. Now come on." Mary said, she held Ib by the arm and dragged her over to Garry and his group of friends. "Okay groupies, make way for us. Shoo! Not you Garry. Ib here has something to ask you."

Garry's friends dispersed and left the two girls with Garry. Mary gave Ib a pat on the back and whispered, "Good luck."

Ib was quaking in her own shoes and she could feel her face heating up. "Uh, Garry."

"Yes, Ib?" He said. He had this sincere look on his face that looked like he was trying to make Ib less nervous, only to have the opposite effect.

Ib took a deep breath and said, "Would you-"

RING RING RING! The bell for the end of break went, indicating the start of the next lessons. "I'm so sorry Ib, I have to get to class. See you later, okay?"

"Bye..." Ib said waving at him slowly. Mary had been watching from the edge of a row of lockers and she jumped out to approach Ib.

"Well that was a bummer. We'll just have to try again at lunch."

"Mary, I don't think I can handle that a second time."

"Sure you can, practise makes perfect!"

* * *

Ib sat through a whole lesson of science in anxiousness, simply thinking about how she could possibly talk to Garry in the state she was in. Once the lesson was over, things didn't get better. She was just as nervous as before.

Mary caught up to Ib as she went over to her locker to retrieve the cookies. "Ib, I just saw Garry. He's going to a chip shop outside of school with a few of his mates. We should get going before we lose him again."

"Maybe we should go after school. We can't interrupt him and his friends _again_."

"Wasn't he the one who said 'see you later'?"

"That's just something people say."

"Goodbye is also something people say. He said he wanted to see you again, so we are going." Just as Ib was being dragged away, a worrying thought hit her in the face.

"What if Garry already got gifts from other girls? He_ is_ quite popular around here."

"Oh yeah...Well if he has, he's rejected them all because he's still waiting for you."

The two girls left the school building and Mary suggested they stake out the chip shop so that Ib could get the right timing to talk to him. She felt stupid about it, but Ib felt awkward that there were other girls there too. Ib and Mary were sitting at a separate table and Mary was wearing sunglasses as a disguise and Ib wore a hat. Wearing them indoors though was only more suspicious, but Mary failed to see that.

"Ugh, Garry's little girl mates are still around him," Mary said with frustration, "What are we going to do now?"

"Leave, is what I've been saying for the past fifteen minutes. Besides," Ib said, "I can't ask him out in a chip shop. That's not how I want to remember it, whether it goes well or not."

"Ah, I get what you mean. Should I get Garry alone again?"

"How suspicious would that be? Ten out of ten for awkwardness."

"Why is romance so hard? This is why I'm going to be single forever."

"I'm sure you'll come around to a guy sometime."

"Let's forget my love life and concentrate on yours already." Mary said, blushing. She never liked the thought of herself being in a relationship, but herself helping others get into one. Namely Ib, who was like a younger sister to her. "Oh, I've got a plan Ib. Let's go outside so he doesn't hear us."

The two girls snuck outside in hopes not to be seen, and went by the dumpsters out back. "Why are we standing next to garbage?" Ib asked.

"Never mind that! I'm going to phone up Garry, and you're going to ask him to meet you behind the school's art department after our last lesson."

"What? No! T-That's a terrible idea."

"Why? Because it's perfect? You guys met at an art gallery. It'll be all romantic if you ask him out in an artsy place. And it'll be sunset by then, and Garry loves the sunset. And he loves you, and he loves cookies. I don't see how anything could go wrong."

"But-"

"Have faith in me Ib, and more importantly, have faith in yourself. Your an amazing girl, who any guy would be lucky to have. Take it from me, since I'm your best friend and your mine too! I want you to be happy with Garry instead of hiding away your feelings."

"O-Okay." Ib stuttered, summoning her courage. "I'll do it."

* * *

Ib and Mary sat through their English lesson, and Ib could only think about Garry the entire time. He was in her thoughts and wouldn't leave. She knew if she chickened out this last time, all she'd ever do is regret it and have Garry in her head day and night, reminding her how he doesn't know about her feelings for him.

Mary walked Ib to the waiting place and gave her some words of encouragement before she left to wait at a library just by the school. Mary was confident that it would all work out, but she didn't want to invade their privacy and listen in to see if it went okay.

"Bye then, Mary." Ib said with a smile. Mary smiled back and waved goodbye. Ib waited for only a few minutes in the shaded area, sitting on a bench unti lshe noticed Garry had come.

"H-Hi Garry. I've been meaning to talk to you, practically all day." Ib said.

"Me too. I was being dragged away my friends the whole day though. Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"I just wanted to ask you something." They said simultaneously. The two laughed off the awkwardness and started rummaging through their school bags. As they turned around, they saw the other each holding a small bag, tied with ribbons.

"I-Ib..." Garry gulped, "W-Will you be my valentine?"

"Will you be mine?"

The two looked at each other, their eyes fixed together in a stare. Ib blushed and covered her face with one hand.

Garry smiled and said, "Yes, Ib. Happy Valentine's day."

"To the two of us."

* * *

**Happy ending, yay! This idea was so cute that I couldn't resist. I know it's not Valentine's day now, but I loved the mere thought of this. Have a lovely week and thanks for reading! Review/favourite and follow for more!**


	6. Faithful & Forgotten

**A twist on an idea commonly used in Ib FanFiction. Summary: Two years after Garry escapes from the Art Gallery with his just his sister Mary, he revisits the long forgotten place to find clues of a sudden nostalgic thought he's been having about a painting of A Girl With A Red Rose.**

* * *

"Garry! Wake up Garry!" said the blond girl, shaking the young man on the arm. "The school bell has already gone."

The young man tossed back his violet hair to massage his forehead in his half sleeping state."W-what...? Oh, it's just you Mary."

"Get up already, you old man. Everyone else is already gone."

"Oh, right. We're still at school." Garry said, raising his head to see his sister Mary, who was a year younger than him. She had large blue eyes and wavy blond hair, and was very gentle underneath her rough demeanour.

Mary looked at her older brother, and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Garry, are you alright? You're crying..."

"Huh?" He patted his cheeks and felt warm salty water drip away uncontrollably.

"Garry, did something happen?"

"What? No. I think it was in the dream I had or something. It was so bizarre. It might have done something to my emotions of whatever."

"I get it. It's like one of those ones that are a reflection of your subconscious. Maybe it was from trauma, I don't know."

"I actually think your right."

"Anyways, let's go home. Dinner awaits!"

* * *

Garry could only think about this strange dream he had, all the way home. His sister would talk to him about her day or something, but he was lost in his own thoughts, trying to recollect the contents of his dream or 'subconscious reflection'.

He remembered being back in the art gallery he was trapped in two years ago when he was sixteen. He was all by himself with his sister Mary who lost her humanity. When she came out though, she lost all memory of what had happened and fell into a comma for six whole months and the doctors said all the damage to her brain had disappeared instantaneously.

But this dream showed the two of them, but with another girl too. She was beautiful with brown hair, a white top, red skirt and a red rose to match. Garry tried to remember her name from the dream he just had. Agnes, Ava, Eva, Emma, Ingrid, Eleanor -

"Ib." Garry said suddenly, ending his list of names.

"Ib?" Mary asked, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"S-Sorry...Hey, do you remember that handkerchief he have at home? That lacy looking white one I got from the art gallery, which I found in my pocket?"

"Oh yeah. Ohh, that's why you said Ib. That was the word sewn onto it in red. Perhaps it belonged to someone. It's not like they'll remember it now. Well, it could have been special. Ib huh..." Mary said, testing out the name. "Why do I feel like I remember that from somewhere else?"

* * *

Mary and Garry arrived at their little house and their mother served them some food, and Mary ate happily at the dinner table and told her brother cheesy jokes and about tales at school. Garry tried to listen to get his mind off of things.

But things wouldn't sit right. Something inside him told him he had to know, know about this girl in his dream. Who was she? Why was her name the one on the handkerchief? Why does she look exactly like a painting back at the gallery? The worst part was that, being a witness of what he's been through, there was a chance all of this could connect somehow.

There was only one thing to do. Garry put on his coat, grabbed his car keys and went to open the front door. "Where are you going already? We just got back from school." Marry asked.

"Mary, I'm eighteen. I think I can handle myself."

"Is it anywhere important? I'm a big girl too, seventeen! Can I come?"

"I think its best you don't. Bye then."

He closed the door and drove in his car all the way to the gallery he was in two years ago. Garry's stomach churned at the thought of returning, but there was nothing else to be done. He needed some sort of answer and the art gallery was the only place that came to mind.

* * *

Just walking through the building scared him a little. He searched in a slight hurry for this painting. When he'd crossed into another room, there it was. Right in the centre, by itself in this room of its own.

"Please don't let something bad happen..." Garry mumbled. He stood in front of the painting. The girl in the picture was from a profile view. She had no emotion on her face, but seemed sad and she held gently onto a rose with its petals being blown away into the dark background. Garry read out the title of the painting to himself. "I-Ib All Alone - The Forgotten Portrait...J-Just like the girl in the dream. It's not like anything is going to happen. It's not like the painting is going to spring to life."

The lights flickered around him and Garry's whole body jerked into a defensive stance. The lights became clear again. A voice echoed through his head. _'Garry...Help...Please, remember me...Ib'_

Garry suddenly felt frightened. Something was actually happening. He had a thousand thoughts in his head, but it all compressed to one thing.

"Oh lord, why is this is so creepy?!"

_'Garry, hold my hand and save me...' S_aid the voice of a girl. She sounded scared and desperate. Garry had no idea what he meant, but instinctively reached out to grab the hand in the painting. His hand did get stopped. It went right through like the painting was air.

He couldn't see his hand, but could feel the cold still air on the other side. He walked closer, almost into the painting, and hesitantly peered his head through. He opened his eyes, raised his head and saw a girl sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. The light the shone on her was from the light bulb in the gallery. It was almost like she was staring out of a one way window where the rest of the world couldn't see her.

"Garry! Your here!" She sobbed, crawling closer to him. Garry's head started hurting like there were needles of high pitched sounds jammed into his brain. Memories flashed through him and suddenly the girl in front of him was no longer a stranger.

"I-Ib..." Garry said softly, "I-I remember you properly now. You and I with Mary at the gallery. You never escaped because you tried to save me. I wanted to save you because I lo- Uh, never mind. How long have you been here? You look different."

"I think I've still been growing during my time here. It's like I'm a ghost. No one can see me, hear me, and remember me. I never feel hungry and time goes on with me. I've missed you so much Garry. I can't begin to describe how much I've been...longing for you to come."

Garry couldn't here another word of her suffering. He took hold of her hand and practically pulled her out of the alternate world. She stumbled over, suddenly feeling the material world after so long and Garry caught her. She suddenly felt so warm in his arms. Garry's cheeks flared red, for some reason. "A-Are you alright?" He stuttered.

"Y-Yes...It's just been so long since I've felt real. I thought that it would have been like a skip in time and I wouldn't feel anything."

"Instead you've been feeling pain for two years. I'm sorry I took so long to come. I can't believe I could have ever forgotten you."

"I want to be able to leave this all behind Garry. I'm glad I can see you again. You were all I could think about."

"I remember telling you while we were in the gallery, that if anyone would be left behind it would be me. I would have done anything to save Mary and you. Somehow you became so much to me in such a small amount of time."

"Garry," Ib said.

"Yeah."

"I couldn't let anything bad happen to you in there. I saved you because I love you, Garry." Ib blushed.

...

"What?! You-!" Garry took a step back in shock. He hadn't expected this at all. "Uh...I uh.. I hovmhouhm."

Ib giggles, almost cheekily. "Hm? What did you say?"

"I-I love you too..."

Ib smiled gladly. "Thanks, Garry."

* * *

**Something short for everyone reading. I felt bored and noticed everyone writes about Ib being 17 and remembering Garry. But what about it being the other way round? I noticed that I've always made Garry be the more forward, confident one. Girls can ask out guys confidently too! Sorry if this seemed lazy. It was more like a drabble.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.**

**Review/Favourite/Follow for more!**


	7. To Talk & To Teach

**Sorry for not updating for ages! There isn't any romance I'm afraid, since this takes place a few weeks after the art gallery with real aged Ib and Garry. Family/Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

_To Talk & To Teach_

Ib leaned her head against the rough bark of the chestnut tree with the branches shading her and the cold grass calming her body.

The young girl was hoping to relax after what felt like a long day. She thought about how not many days ago, she truly was confined in her worst nightmare. The events taking place in the art gallery were mysteries that were impossible to solve. Ib was only nine years old, but even she could see that whatever had happened had occurred for a reason. Perhaps things were destined to be taken from her, like leaves swooped away in the wind.

Ib stared at the distant and dying sunset and wrapped her arms across each other as warmth from the cool breeze. Immediately after she came home from school, she had walked to this very spot under the largest tree in the field like park. She loved how everything was bright and open.

Just as Ib was about to close her eyes for a moment of rest, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ib waited for a moment and then looked up to see the familiar face of a young artist. "Garry..." She said softly, almost as if she were in another dream, "It's you."

"It's nice to see you again Ib. What are you waiting out here for?" He said kindly, sitting down beside her. Of all the people Ib had met, she found this rather unique young man named Garry to be the most trust worthy. Since Ib had saved him in the art gallery, he had never left her side and protected her, even though he was just as vulnerable to the dangers they'd face himself.

Ib noticed a black book in Garry's hand and became curious about it. "Is this your drawing book?"

Garry gave a soft laugh and said, "It's a sketch book. It's full of drawings I've done. You can have a look inside if you want."

It wasn't long before Ib's eyes were wide from amazement. She gently flipped through page after page of beautiful scenery, detailed images of people, animals, places that all seemed to be a part of its own perfect world. Ib wanted to be inside that perfect world.

"Garry." she said, looking up at him, "What made you go to the art gallery, that very day?" Something made Ib feel like she already knew the answer.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself. I felt like I would be inspired to do something if I had. Even though creating my own work of art is one thing, being able to appreciate another's' is just as important. So what about you? Were you parents taking you for a day out then?"

Ib went silent for a moment, thinking about what she should tell Garry. Her decision became clearly when she thought about how honest Garry was. "My parents didn't have the idea to go. I did."

"Quite interesting for such a young girl to want to visit a gallery."

"I didn't mind where we went, but my parents did like art. I just wanted somewhere where my parents could spend time together. Where we could all _be_ together. Mother and father...I think...they don't like me, any more."

"Ib...What would make you think that?" Garry asked. He thought about why this was making her said, why Ib would think of this idea in the first place.

"Every day, mother and father shout loudly, and yell and break things and tell me to stay in my room all day. The art gallery was the first time we've been together for months. I had to beg them so much, and it barely worked. But at the art gallery, I felt trapped and taken from my parents. I'm not sure...if what happened was a dream or not, but I know that my plan didn't work. They still wouldn't talk to each other, or talk to me. If I had tried more to keep us together, they wouldn't be so separate from each other and from me. It's all my fault, isn't it?"

Garry had such a worried yet sympathetic look on his face. "Ib, things like this are never going to be anyone's fault, especially not yours. If you're feeling so bad about it all, why don't we do something to show them?"

"...Maybe... I could... draw a nice picture? I have one in my bag. I always keep it with me now, even though its not good like your pictures." Ib said, averting her gaze and the sketch book to bring out a scrunched piece of paper from her little bag. She unfolded it carefully, and held up the drawing to Garry.

The picture consisted of wild pen lines and messy pencil colouring to fill the page. In the middle of a plainly drawn blue sky and field was a little brown haired girl in a red and white dress with her hands held by a man and woman on either side, with a small heart above them all. Garry gave a sincere smile, but then noticed the large tear down the middle, leaving parcel sides of the paper clinging to each other with the join they had.

"Ib, why did you rip it?"

"Because its not going to help now. I wanted to give it to them at the art gallery when mother and father looked happiest."

"I'm sure your parents will love this picture, Ib. They'll love it because its from you."

"But I want it to be good, just like yours. Teach me to draw it well like you do! Otherwise mother and father won't like it as much."

"As much as I'd love to teach you, I probably won't be here after a few days."

"Why not?"

"I'm travelling, Ib. Going around to see the world I live in. Besides, art takes years to master even when its just what you make that counts. But since your persistent on making this perfect, how about this. If you let me take your drawing, I'll make a really 'professional looking' one of it like you wanted. It'll be your design, just in my hands. Okay?"

"You'll do that for me..? Here's the picture then. We can come back here tomorrow. Thank you for helping me Garry. You're... a true friend."

* * *

Ib had gone home that day, anticipated the moment she'd be able to see Garry again. She thought she'd try to be as good as Garry at drawing soon, but she had to start somewhere. Ib spent most of the day and night, drawing and drawing away.

After a long, tiring day of school, Ib went to the park immediately, and waited for Garry. It wasn't too long before the early sunset came again, and a voice called for her. "Ib, your here." Ib turned around and saw Garry holding a large brown envelope.

"As promised." Ib smiled, "I can't thank you enough Garry. I've been feeling better since yesterday."

"That's really good to hear. Well, this is the drawing." Garry said, holding out the paper brown envelope. "But don't open it. It's for your parents only. I', certain they'll love it because its from you."

"Well, it was drawn by you. I thought I'd get you something, as a thank you present." Ib said, turning to her back once again to bring out a set of new brand new pencils with animal shaped rubbers on the top, all wrapped neatly with a red bow. "For you, since your an artist."

Garry gave a kind laugh and took the pencils as Ib exchanged them for the envelope. "Your very thoughtful, aren't you. Thanks. Just promise me you won't look in the envelope, okay?"

"I promise Garry. I have to go now though. I want to give it to mother and father as soon as possible."

* * *

Ib's parents weren't home from work, so Ib left it on the living room coffee table along with a framed photo of her family and a note saying_ 'To Mother & Father - Don't open unless your both here together!'_

Ib went off to bed and fell asleep before either of her parents came home.

*An Hour Later*

A key rumbled through the lock and creaked open into the house. The woman entered the house and took of her heels to replace them with flat shoes. The suited man already in the house was waiting in the living room on a sofa, looking out of the window at the night sky. "Welcome back." He said half heartedly.

"I didn't think you'd be here early." The woman said, entering the room. She looked down at the coffee table and removed the note after reading it. "So, Ib left this here for us?"

"It seemed like it. Since she wanted me to open it with you, I waited."

Ib's mother sat beside the man and the two parents opened the packet together. The woman shed a tear and Ib's father covered his mouth when they saw a messily coloured, scribbled drawing depicting a brown haired girl with her two parents by her side, and a little heart above them all. A clear strip of tape held together the two sides of the family that was torn;

through the little girl, right down the middle.

* * *

Ib hadn't seen Garry again since then. The young artist was right.

He wouldn't be there for her anymore.

But Ib would remain strong.

Even when her heart would tear into two.

Every year... On the same day she last saw Garry.

Ib would spend her day until sunset.

By the chestnut tree.

At the field like park.

Waiting.

It had been six years since then.

Ib sat by the tree with her knees up and her very own sketch book in her hands. She had a soft yet sad smile on her face when she thought about what her life would be like if it was truly whole.

Just as Ib was about to close her eyes for a moment of rest, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ib waited for a moment and then looked up to see the familiar face of a much admired artist. "Garry..." She said softly, "It's you."

"Long time no see. You've grown."

"How did you know I was not a random stranger then?"

"Because this is sort of our spot. And you still have the same chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. I could have spot you from a mile away, theoretically. I still remember, you know." Garry said proudly, taking his reserved seat beside her.

Ib laughed. "You haven't changed much at all. So now you'd be..."

"Twenty five. Yes. I am old now. I see you have a sketch book with you."

"Yeah. Ever since we last met, I've been perfecting my drawing and painting skills."

"Can I have a look at your drawings?" Ib then passed her book to Garry, and watched him flip through the pages after examining each peice. "Your pretty good now. Very good, actually. As you grow older, you'll be able to do all kinds of art."

"I will. Because you've inspired me to pursue my dream to become an artist. I want to do it always and forever, because you were able to help me so much."

"Oh yes, so your family is back together properly now."

Ib hesitated for a moment. "They divorced a month after you left."

She didn't want to make his efforts seem in vain. Garry was quite surprised. "I'm really sorry Ib. I guess my effort made no difference to help."

"You may not have made a difference to my parents, but you have to me. You don't have to worry about my parents though Garry." Ib said, turning her head to smile at him, looking more happy then Garry had ever seen her. "I've been okay with my mother. I'm...happy. I wonder what would have happened if you weren't there for me? I really do owe you six years of happiness."

"And how do you plan to repay me?"

"Hm..." He said, holding a long pause whilst she thought. "How about deposits?"

"Of what?"

Ib leaned closer to the fellow artist and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "One down," She said, "Many more to go."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I had to put some romance in there somewhere. Ib and Garry are meant for each other. I wish you all the best if you were able to relate to Ib at all. Happiness is out there for anyone in the worst of times. I wrote this story after being able to find it.**

**Have a great week everyone!**


End file.
